


Catchy

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma thought some disco music might brighten Sid's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catchy

**Author's Note:**

> A random short I made for Sid.
> 
> Also because of this [post](http://zaruba-needslove.tumblr.com/post/107377542107).

  
Sid warily eyed the new Energy lockseed on his hand as he addressed the lone scientist.

"ELS... 02? I thought you're supposed to prioritise the boss's one first?" asked the man as the other giggled in amusement.

"Does it matter? Besides... the numbering doesn't represent any kind of power difference. And for Takatora, shouldn't he deserved to get the best of everything? So all these earlier lockseeds should contribute to create the best one for our dear leader!”

“Heh!” Sid scoffed. “You and your Takatora obsession.”

Sid paused for a moment, before adding. “Or really...?”

Ryouma gave him a sly look. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he answered cryptically. Even if he suspected that Sid were already aware about the things he had been doing behind Takatora's back, he'd never outright acknowledge it. At least for now. Considering, even walls have ears. And plenty of the employees here were quite loyal to Takatora.

“But really... aren't you curious about this little thing? After all, I made this specifically for you.”

Sid made another noise again under his breath as Ryouma shrugged.

“To think I even picked up this nice jingle that'll play as you activated this nifty gadget...”

“Why're you even putting music in a mechanized alien fruit anyway?”

Ryouma gave him a shocked look before rolling his eyes at Sid.

“Hmmph! You're no fun. At least Takatora gave a bit of response whenever I add a little of my personal touches on my gadgets...” Ryouma muttered, before playing a short psychedelic disco track from his computer. “I thought you'd appreciate me trying to add some spice to your boring routine. This disco music is pretty catchy!”

In response, Sid let out another groan before storming out of the laboratory. Ryouma chuckled to himself before activating the Cherry Energy Lockseed on his hand while doing a small disco dance; as the catchy music started to play.


End file.
